Trix Conda and the temple of Amber
by xAce of Heartsx
Summary: This is a story based on the game Diablo2. The Amazon Trix Conda is on a deadly quest, trying to save the free world from the prime evils.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

The misty jungle air was thick and humid. Large and horrifying mosquitoes flew across the bayou. The magical city of Kurast has its stronghold in the depths of the dark jungle.

"You now speak to Ormus." – Ormus said.

"That's what you always say father! I need guidance. I need to find the flayers' nest." – the Amazon said.

The Amazon's name was Trix Conda. She was born in a small Amazon camp near the river of Palua.

When Diablo – the lord of terror – once again had risen, hideous and diabolical creatures had invaded the free world. The world had been covered in darkness once again. The sun was covered in blood and the jungle, which always had been green and pleasant to walk through, was now a dark path where monsters lured behind every tree. In the waters of the Paluariver, dead bodies floated and poisoned the water. Water supplies were short and there needed to be a resolution fast. Trix knew that, and she felt that she needed to help her people. Trix considered all citizens of Kurast to be her people. They had stood up for her, so she was there for them when they needed it. And now they all needed help. Unfortunately did the end of this tragedy seem to be far away.

When Trix was only five years old, Diablo's minions had swamped the woods and burnt down her village to the ground. Her whole family had died that night, and since that day Trix had sworn to take revenge against Diablo and his brothers. She was found by the wizard Ormus, who had become a father and a mentor for her. She thought of him as her best friend. She knew that he would always defend her.

As a young and an already powerful Amazon, Trix had learned the skill of the spear. With the spear in her hand, she was dangerous and fearless. She could smell monsters miles away, and she was not afraid to let her hands be covered with blood. In fact she was called _"Bloody Trix of Vengeance"_.

Trix was a true warrior, and one day she would face the three. Ormus had foreseen this, and he was never wrong.

Besides being a fierce warrior, Trix was also a very beautiful woman. Her skin was soft and had a glance of olive to it. Her eyes were green and as seductive as a snake, trying to hypnotize its prey. She had long dark brown hair and her body was strong. Trix was indeed a great Amazon.

Now she was on her way to the Flayers' nest.

A scout had informed at the last council-meeting that the Flayer-king had _the map of Mular_ in his possession. The map was a legendary artefact. It was said that the map of Mular lead to the temple of Amber. It was in this temple that evil dwelled. It was Diablo's and his brother's birthplace. The father of evil, _Natas_, lived in that temple. If Trix could get to Natas, she could end this siege forever. Time was short and she needed to get going. But just as she was leaving the docks, Hratli stopped her. Hratli was a powerful sorcerer, who had a very strong intuition. He could remember the peaceful days, when good dwelled in the forests. And every night he wished for the powers of the heavens to embrace the people of Kurast.

"You can't face this one alone. You will need a companion" – Hratli said.

"And which one in this camp do you think will dare to follow me?" – Trix asked.

"There is a man, a mystical man, who might be of help to your quest" – Hratli said.

"Who is this man you speak of?" – Trix asked.

"His name is Unaca, and he is a powerful necromancer" – Hratli said.

"A necromancer? Over my dead body!" Trix shouted.

"Give him a chance Trix! He has the same inspiration to destroy the three as you do. You two have a lot in common." – Hratli said.

Trix didn't like the situation at all, and suddenly a pale man came walking behind Hratli.

"Hello, my name is Unaca, and you are Trix I guess?" Unaca asked.

"Yes, that's me. Come on let's go. We don't have time to stay here and gossip" Trix said.

"She is indeed feisty as you said, Hratli" – Unaca said.

"You haven't seen nothing yet" – Hratli said with a bitter tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Trix Conda and the temple of Amber: chapter 2

The path, which Trix and Unaca walked on, was muddy. The soil was a mixture of organic material and blood. While they were walking the juice of the bloody mud splashed up on their legs. The monsoon had been just recently, and it made everything wet and moisturous. Now there was a heat wave coming, making it difficult for the party to travel large distances for a long period of time. Sweat pearls ran down their faces and along their backs. Everything smelled, and it really started to bother them both.

"Isn't this just nice and dandy?" Unaca said sarcastically.

"Do not open your mouth, unless you are told so!" Trix said irritated.

Just when they didn't think that things couldn't get any worse, a horde of monsters came out from behind some trees. The monsters were screaming something from an ancient tongue. Trix couldn't understand it, but Unaca could.

Suddenly the monsters drew axes and different kinds of blades. They were aiming for a fast kill. Unfortunately for them, they had decided to attack Trix – the most furious of Amazons – they had it coming.

She anticipated that there were about eleven of them. She looked at Unaca, giving him a quick instruction about how to attack them.

"Aim for their legs, without them their worthless" Trix said.

The battle between good and evil began.

Trix grabbed her spear and put it into position. The weight was on her right foot, making her ready to attack anyone who would oppose her. When the monsters came close enough, Trix took her spear and pierced the nearest monster right in the neck. Then quickly she drew the spear out of the wound, making the monster scream, and so she pierced it again, but this time into the stomach. Out of the new wound, poured a black substance. The disgusting odour from the beast was foul and sour. Death was absolute for the creature in front of her. Just as death had approached the victim, Unaca came and put a spell over the corpse. Suddenly the skeleton of the dead monster rose, and started to fight by their side.

Trix looked up with a frightened stare, first at the skeleton, then at Unaca. She had never seen a necromancer in action, but she knew that he used death as a servant. She was both disgusted and impressed. Trix could see some advantages by having him in her party, but she still could have managed the journey by herself. It was only Ormus that was afraid that she wouldn't return to Kurast.

One by one, Trix and Unaca slayed and rose the dead. When the battle was finished it was the two of them, and, the now five skeletons, that were still standing. The scene in front of them was a hideous sight.

"We better leave now. We don't want any more attention than that we've already gotten." – Trix whispered.

"By the way, Trix, do you want to know what the monsters were screaming when they saw us?" – Unaca asked.

"Did you understand that?" – She asked.

"Yes, I did." – Unaca said

Trix was suddenly utterly impressed. Unaca also knew ancient tongues. But as quickly as she thought it, she felt a cold feeling running down her back.

"How could he know a language that has been dead for over a thousands years?" – Trix thought.

"They said: It's them! They are going to steel the map! We must kill them!" – Unaca translated.

"They know that we are coming for the map of Mular?" – Trix asked. "How can that be?"

"I do not know, Trix, but I do know this. When we reach the Flayers' nest, they will be ready, and they will outnumber us." – Unaca said.

Trix wasn't happy about this development. It gave her an unpleasant feeling that everything was wrong. There was an evil nearby, who knew her every step.


End file.
